lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' ''= =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature diologue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels Intro The Last Alliance Summary: After the One ring to rule all was created, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond, Isildur Bosses: Sauron (10 hearts) Setting: Mordor The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Birthday Summary: Gandalf arrives in the shire for Bilbo's party but things soon go wrong when Merry and Pippen get in to the fireworks. Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Frodo Bagins, Samwise Gamge, Bilbo Bagins Setting: The shire, Bag end Boss: Dragon Firework (5 hearts) Journey to Buckleberry Ferry Summary: After learning that the One Ring was not destroyed and of Saurons evil plan to use the ring for power from the wizard, Gandalf, Frodo needs go on a journey to throw the ring in the Cracks of Doom before Sauron gets the Ring. He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin go on a journey to Buckleberry Ferry and run away from Sauron's Ringwraiths. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin Setting: Buckland, The Old Forest Isengard Duel Summary: Saruman has sided with Sauron and Challenges Gandalf to a duel. Characters: Gandalf, Eagle Bosses: Saruman: 8 hearts Setting: Isengard Weathertop Battle Summary: After Frodo is caught with the ring, the ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at wethertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the ringwraiths Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin Bosses: Ringwraiths (5 hearts for the 9 wraiths) Setting: Weathertop The Mines of Moria summary: After Frodo Heals from the battle on Weathertop, the council decides Frodo must lead the way. Due to Saruman's treachery, they have to go through Moria. There, they rescue Pippin, fight goblins, a cave troll and the Balrog of Morgoth Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir bosses: Cave troll (5 hearts), Balrog (4 special attacks) setting: Mines of Moria Enemies: Moria Goblins,Orcs, and Moria Goblin Captain The Breaking of the Fellowship Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, They go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen Enimies: Uruk-hai The Two Towers Getting a guide Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo,Sam,Gollum Boss: Gollum (Befor he becomes a playable character) Setting: Road to Mordor: Mountains, Dead Marshes, Black Gate To Rohan Summary: After Merry and Pippin run into Treebeard in Fangorn, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search Fangorn to find them but run into Gandalf and ride to Edoras to set free Kig Theoden from Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Bosses: Grima (5 hearts), King Theoden (corrupted) (7 hearts) Setting: Fangorn, Edoras Warg Riders Summary: On the jouney to helms deep the Rohirrim's are attacked by Orc warg riders however Aragorn is thrown of a cliff and th others jouney on. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Theoden Enemies: Orcs, Orc riders, wargs Boss: Sharku(6 hearts) Setting: Plains of Rohan Faramir Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum get caught by Faramir, Brother of Boromir and son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. He takes them to Osgiliath, Gondor to keep the ring for Gondor's use but then understands Frodo's burden as a ringbearer after he gets attacked by a Ringwraith. Characters: Frodo,Sam,Gollum, Faramir Enemies: Orcs Bosses: Fell beast(3 hearts), Ringwraith(6 hearts) Setting:Osgiliath The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10,000 upon Rohan's 400 lead by Theoden but Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Also, Gandalf comes with 2000 Rohan soldiers from the north with Eomer as leader. Characters: Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Extra: Gandalf, Eomer Enemies: Uruk Hai, Orcs, Setting: Helm's Deep Isengard's Ruin Summary: Merry, Pippin, Treebeard and the Ents march into Isengard and destroy it Characters: Merry, Pippin, Treebeard, Beech, Oak Enemies: Orcs, Uruk Hai Setting: Isengard Bonus Levels: Eomer Rider's VS Ugluk and Mauhur's Scouts Characters: Eomer, 4 Riders of Rohan on foot. Bosses: Mauhur (6 hearts) and Ugluk (9 hearts) Enemies: Uruk-hai and Orcs Setting:Fanghorn Ugluk's Last Stand Characters: Ugluk (wounded), One of Ugluk's Raiders Bosses:Rider of Rohan on horse with bow and spear (5 hearts), Eomer (9 hearts) Enemies: Foot and Horse Riders of Rohan Setting: Edge of Fanhorn The Return of the King Pippin's Mistake Summary: After Saruman throws the Palantir at them, Pippin looks into Saruman's Palantir in which he sees a white tree burning and Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor, burning all around it and Sauron on the other side asks him questions. Sauron thinks he is the Ringbearer so Gandalf takes him to Gondor where they help Faramir defend Osgiliath from Sauron's armies. Characters: Pippin,Gandalf,Faramir Enemies: Orcs, Ringwraiths Setting: Osgiliath, Minas Tirith Lighting the beacon Summary: Pippin and Gandalf go against the orders of Denethor and go to light the beacons to order help from Rohan. Characters: Pippin and Gandalf Enemies: Gondor Soldiers Settings: Gondor Cirith Ungol Summary: Gollum hands Frodo over to Shelob the Giant Spider for the ring but Sam sees Gollum's plan and decides to defeat Shelob and retrieve Frodo from the tower of Cirith Ungol. Characters: Frodo, Sam Enemies: Orcs Bosses: Gollum(6 hearts),Shelob(7 hearts) Setting: The Pass of Cirith Ungol, The Tower of Cirith Ungol The Pass of Death Summary: After hearing from Elrond that his daughter Arwen wants to be Mortal to marry Aragorn and stay in Middle Earth, Aragorn devotes himself to be the King of Gondor and retrieve dead traitors of Gondor with the help of Legolas and Gimli to help them fight against Sauron. They then kill the Corsairs( some of Sauron's human servants that are men ogf the sea) and jump on the boats Characters: Aragorn (King), Legolas, Gimli, King of the Dead Traitors Enemies: Dead Traitors, Corsairs Bosses: King of the Dead Traitors(5 hearts) Setting: Pass of Death, River Anduin The Battle of Pelenor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minis Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with the few men Gondor has. Rohan launches a counter attack with Theoden, Eowen and Merry on Rohan's side , but they have to defeat Haradrim(human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts and General Gothmog. Eowen defeats the Witch King of Angmar, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arive with the army of dead traitors Characters: Pippin, Gandalf, Theoden, Eowen, Merry (Gondor Battle), Aragorn (King), Legolas, Gimli, King of the Dead Traitors Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim, Oliphaunts Bosses: Denethor(6 hearts),General Gothmog (5 hearts), Witch King of Angmar(Ringwraith)(9 hearts) Setting: Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields Mordor Summary: Aragorn now king of Gondor distracts Sauron by leading an army of both Rohan and Gondor to the Black Gate to help Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Aragorn (King),Legolas,Gimli,Gandalf,Merry (Rohan Batle),Pippin (Gondor Batle),Frodo,Sam Enemies:Orcs Bosses:Ringwraiths(6 hearts each),Mouth Of Sauron (8 hearts),Olog-hai(7 hearts),Gollum(8 hearts) Setting: Black Gate,Mordor,Mt. Doom ENDING After the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with his eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire but the Ringbearers(including Frodo and Bilbo) leave for the undying lands. Everything is happy blah blah blah... Differences between Movie and Game The Eagle helps Gandalf duel with Saruman Aragorn arrives at weathertop to find the Hobbits being attacked by Ringwraiths The battle with the watcher in the water before entering Moria is skipped entirely We experience Gandalf’s falling battle with the Balrog immediately after the bridge scene, not at the start of the Two Towers. Sam and Faramir both rescue Frodo and battle the Ringwraith. Gandalf and Pippin help Faramir in the battle of Osgiliath Faramir gets injured when trying to defend but not attack Osgiliath Special Abilities Frodo: Can Dissappear at Ring spots, Uses light of Elendil at light spots, can crawl through tiny places Sam: Uses Elven rope at rope spots, Crawls through tiny spaces Merry & Pippin: Use Daggers, Crawl through tiny spaces Gandalf: Use staff to do spells at staff spots Aragorn: Sword of Isildur, Can interperet tracks and sounds of birds and beasts Legolas: Bow to shoot arrows at far places and grab hold of things Gimli: Can use his axe to chop through anything, crawl through tiny spaces Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LotR